


Golden Blood

by thesinningwriter



Series: Blood Series [1]
Category: Golden Blood - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Biblical Reinterpretation, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dark, Demons, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Female Characters, Historical Fantasy, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinningwriter/pseuds/thesinningwriter
Summary: Gaia Antheia is a witch who since birth was taught to control the magic running through her veins by her Grandmother. After her grandmother’s death, she continued to live in her childhood cottage located in the miraculous forest just outside of Lonra (A small town in the country of Divinus), spending her time tending to her mystical garden and selling magical assortments with her fellow witch, Constance.Ehno is an angel of Aureus, they’re a silent and gentle soul, but is also one of the smartest and most ruthless warriors of Aureus. During a battle with the demons of Abaddon, Ehno fell from Aureus to the realm of the living, to Dawnark. They are lost, in a place unknown to them. How are they to survive? How are they to get back home and save their people?The tale of the two begins one faithful night in the mystic forest of Lonra, how may these souls entwine?
Relationships: Original Character(s) Non-binary/Original Character(s) female, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Blood Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650796
Kudos: 1





	Golden Blood

The sky at this time was usually a beautiful mix of purple, pink and orange, morphing together into a stunning work of art, but today was different, today the sky with thick with smoke and ash, the sky dark with clouds and storm as rain falls down heavily. Screams of pain and echoes of battle moved around the world of Aureus, Demons and angels fighting bloody, corpses littering the once breathtaking meadow, one of the many golden palaces reduced to rubble.

“Alina, light!” The booming voice of Concord raged through the storm, the angel of blonde waves, locking her eyes on the other before using her wings to lift herself from the crowd of demons, lifting the blade that was much larger than her fragile looking form, “Aureus, rise to my aid!” The sword began to glow brightly, the demons within its reach beginning to burn, hissing and retreating to a safe distance while the ones who had not a chance where burst to blacken dust. Alina fell back to the ground panting as the demons who managed a retreat began to crowd them once more, “I can’t do that again, Concord, without the sun…” Concord patted her shoulder in understanding, _‘Ehno, we need your aid on our side.’_ Concord prayed his fellow angel could hear, arms tiring as he continued to swing and slice at the demons, _‘I’ll do my best, brother. Give me time.’_ Hearing Ehno’s thoughts helped him strengthen himself, growling as he and Alina continued to fight alongside their fellow angels, “Rally my warriors, the battle is yet to be lost!” Alina’s light may be weak physically, but her inner glow was forever strong, bringing out the inner light in all her angels, “How far off is Ehno?” Moving back-to-back with Concord, he groaned as he kicked away a demon that manage a deep cut to his arm, “The battle has yet to escalate over their side of Aureus, they will arrive soon, sister.”

The demon ranks had grown, numbers growing as one of the seven devils of Abaddon rose from the hellish crack in the Aureus realm, Chemosh, general of destruction, he sure makes worth of his name, using his blade to open crack after crack in the gate entrance of Aureus, “Feed my children, tonight we feast the finest, angel blood and flesh is yours!” The large numbers over powered the two-angel general, Alina and Concord bloodied and bruise, Concord barely on his feet, his sister using her body to hold him up, “Shit, Ehno, hurry.”

White hair whipped in the wing, soaked from head to toe from the intense rain, almost making it impossible to fly and see _, ‘I’m here…’_ No Response, _‘Concord? Alina? Shit. I can feel you both, but I can’t see… Please don’t be gone.’_ Ehno growled, golden hues glaring down to see where their brother and sister were, eye widening to find Chemosh throwing Alina across the sky, the white angel racing to catch their sister, “Alina.” Ehno soft voice made Alina smile weakly, her hand patting their head, “Help Connie, he’s going to die.” He weeping was enough to have Ehno lower her to safety, hiding her from view before summoning their sword, snarling as they moved from the battle, cutting down enemies that got in their way until they reached Chemosh and Concord, the ash-blonde angel spitting blood at the devil face with a grin, “If you kill me, I die with my light and pride, bastard.”

 _‘Don’t be dramatic brother, no one is dying.’_ Ehno’s eye met Concord’s who was shocked, but hid it well, giving them a chance to charge and stop the blade from touching their brother, pushing against the devil’s own blade, “Ah, Ehno, I missed you.” Chemosh’s turned from hatred to a hideous affection, one that was unwelcomed by Ehno, “Can’t say the same.” The angel shivered in disgust, _‘Concord, get Alina from the forest, I’ll save you two time to get to the south palace.’_ Ehno could hear Concord hum in agreement, the angel using all his strength to extend his wings and push himself from the crowd of demons.

Blades hit against one another again and again, Ehno’s form covered in wounds as well as Chemosh’s, “Oh Ehno, you’re so angry… So wrathful… A devil in the making.” Chemosh made their skin crawl, eyes narrowing in disgust, _‘I’m nothing like those of Abaddon, I have no plans to betray Aureus like you did.’_ The devil grinned before becoming a cloud of darkness, the already dim environment making it near impossible to see. “You’re,” One swing hits Ehno’s arm knocking them back, “So,” Another landed across their torso, “Weak.” The sword impaled their stomach, the angel coughing and hacking, golden liquid leaking from their lips, the gold in their eyes beginning to dim to black, “I will miss you Ehno… But don’t worry, I’ll have your corpse returned to Abaddon, I shall rise you soon, darlin’.” Chemosh’s blacken lips pressed against Ehno’s bloodied one, making them feel like vomiting.

The devil’s hand pushed the angel off of his blade and through one of the many creaks in the gate, their wings extending to try and save themself only from a gate shard to hit it, a loud snap followed by intense pain, Ehno disappeared from sight, Chemosh looking down, licking his lips of the golden, rich liquid, “I’ll come get you soon, my dear.”

* * *

Sunrays shined through the tiny gaps of the canopy, a small cottage resting soundly. The sweet, little home had obviously been here for as long as many of the trees, but years of repairs, magic and tender loving care have kept it from collapsing on itself. The walls were painted white, covered with wild pink roses that began to spread and cover majority of the cottage, except the door and windows. The cottage was surrounded by a well-loved garden, different types of colourful flowers, plants, and fruits being grown. 

Humming could be heard from the garden, the owner of the cottage tending to her garden, picking fruits that were ready to be picked and healing anything that was beginning to die, giving it back it’s beautiful, sweet life, “It’s quite a nice day today. Don’t you think so Venus?” The witch’s aquamarine shaded eyes moved to stare at the pale-pink snake, her eyes staring back as she silently flicked her tongue, _‘Yes. I don’t like the cold, I hope winter never comes.’_ Gaia laughed, standing and dusting herself off, but before she could response, a sudden loud breaking of trees caught her attention, a bright, golden light shining from the forest, coursing Venus to slither quickly over to Gaia, not stopping till she was resting securely on her witch’s shoulders. _‘What was that?’_ Gaia looked from Venus to the direction the light and noises came from, “Only one way to find out.”

Moving quickly, the witch raced through the trees, the snake bouncing on her shoulders as her short, thick locks blew at the sudden intense wind, instantly making Venus slither under Gaia’s warm clothing. Feet sliding to a halt, her eyes widen at the sight before her, trees were broken and snapped with ease, the once green forest floor now dug up and peeled to clumps of dirt and ash, like something or someone was drag roughly across it and lastly, the most shocking sight of them all, wings. Large white wings that had glowing shades of gold within them. Gaia stared in both awe and fear, hues following along them to find what or who they belonged to, flinching at the angelic being that laid before her. Their skin was only a shade under her own, almost seeming darker due to the intense purity of their white hair, they were barely awake, the being attempting to crawl till they dropped back down, coughing up a golden liquid, was that meant to be blood?

Gaia slowly approached, skin glowing a slight pinkish tone as her magic fought to take over, wanting to do all to protect her for this potential danger, “Are you okay?” If the gold was their blood, it was everywhere, in the dirt, on broken trees and covering their body, seeping from wounds on their face and armoured torso. After getting no response, she moved to gently turn them over, seeing them unconscious and barely breathing, “Oh no…”

Biting her lower lip, the witch looked around wildly, thinking before her mind got the better of her, sighing as she let the pink magic seep from her hands, but it was not hostile, instead following her thoughts as it quickly lifted the angelic being, earning a groan of pain, “Sorry.”

 _‘This isn’t a good idea, Gaia… This person isn’t human.’_ Venus warned, slits narrowing as she opened her mouth in an aggressive manner, “I know, Venus, but I can’t just let them die out here.” The snake paused, resting closer to her witch’s body in defeat, _‘Tis your choice, I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.’_ Gaia’s eyes moved to stare at them, mentally tracing their facial features that was coated in thick gold, “Honestly, Venus… I have no bloody idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gaia Antheia (Meaning 'Valley flower'); Gaia is a green witch who lives away from civilization in a cottage.
> 
> Concord (Meaning ‘Harmony’ [Fire]); Concord is one of the angel generals of Aureus. They are the ‘Harmony’ General.
> 
> Alina (Meaning ‘Light’ [Air]); Alina is another one of the angel generals, she is the ‘Light’ general.
> 
> Ehno (Meaning ‘Protector’ [Water]); Is the ‘Protector’ general of the angel armies.
> 
> Chemosh (Meaning ‘Destroyer); One of the seven rulers of Abaddon, is the one leading the attacks on Aureus.
> 
> Angels come from the realm called Aureus. It is the realm of angels.
> 
> Demons come from a realm called Abaddon. It is the realm of demons.


End file.
